remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Suzumiya
Haruka Suzumiya (涼宮 遙 Suzumiya Haruka) is one of the main characters of Kimi ga Nozomu Eien. She is a sweet caring girl who in the past, had failed to take many initiatives due to her hesitation. Haruka is set up with Takayuki by her best friend, Mitsuki, while she is in high school. The two quickly become close, and develop an intimate relationship. She is involved in a serious accident and ends up in a coma. The main thrust of the story begins when she awakens three years later. She is afflicted with anterograde amnesia, and because of her delicate psyche, her family and Takayuki conceal the truth that three years have passed, which forms much of the tension in the series. When the series first begins, Haruka likes Takayuki, but is too shy to talk to him. Mitsuki sets th,em up, and they begin a very premature relationship in which both rarely talk to each other. Finally, Haruka decides that she will tell Takayuki how she feels about their relationship, and they share their first kiss on the hill top. Afterwards, they almost have sex while her parents and younger sister are away, though are nearly caught in the act. Overall, the two become inseparable. Haruka loves children's novels, and the day of her accident, her and Takayuki were due to attend a convention for children's literature. She gets in an accident while Takayuki was buying Mitsuki a ring for her birthday. Three years later, she wakes up from her coma, and does not known how much time has passed due to anterograde amnesia. She attempts to resume her relationship with Takayuki, much to Mitsuki's dismay. Since she did not know how much time has passed, she did not know that Mitsuki and Takayuki were seeing each other. After Akane reveals this to her, Haruka falls into a three day coma, and once again wakes up not knowing what happened before. At the end of the series, Haruka wakes up from her three-year-long coma but sadly had received horrible news that Takayuki was crushed underneath a truck which had flipped upside down on top of him which sadly unlike Haruka's accident Takayuki did not survive, and had instantly died once he got crushed. Many people sadly grieved at his funeral but everyone knew that his spirit would always be with them. Everyone has moved on and would remember Takayuki, however, Haruka even she has recovered from her coma and no longer suffers anymore when she was involved in the accident but unlike this time the news of Takayuki's death made her suffer even way more extremely painfully worse than her previous one and she had suffered the worst over Takayuki's death which she painfully struggles to move on in life and cannot get over Takayuki's death. Devastated by his death she sinks into a deep depression. But realizes later that no matter what happens Takayuki's spirit will always be in her heart. Category:Rumbling Hearts characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Akane Maniax characters